


Fortune Cookie (The Version Where Everything Ends In Ash)

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Other, alternate version available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow





	Fortune Cookie (The Version Where Everything Ends In Ash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortune Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597516) by [StrangeBlueGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow). 



"You know, they say the fortune cookies from this place are the real deal." The girl across from Aidan smiled. Her name was Patricia. Her hair was a short and a mousy sort of brown. It suited her. Aidan liked it.

Aidan chuckled as he finished off his sweet and sour pork. "They better be for how much this cost." 

Patricia tossed a bit of her sesame chicken at Aidan. "Oh, it's not that expensive. And it's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good." Aidan grinned as Patricia pushed a fortune cookie towards him.

"Come on, come on, break open your cookie. Let's see what your fortune is." Patricia was practically bouncing with excitement as she opened her own.

Aidan rolled his eyes but grabbed the cookie, looking down at it as he broke it open and pulled out the slip of paper.

"What's it say, what's it say!?" Patricia looked over, trying to see the paper in Aidan's hands.

Aidan looked up at his girl before he got a chance to read the fortune. "Jeeze, give me a chance to read it. What's yours say?"

"You will go places in life," Patrica read from the slip of paper then grinned up at Aidan, "Sounds exciting."

Aidan met her grin. "Yeah, it does. My turn, now." He looked down at the fortune reading it to himself before reading it aloud.

_Your true love is right before you._

Looking back up, Aidan smiled broadly, expecting to see his girl smiling back at him, but the first thing that caught his sight was blond hair and blue eyes standing just outside the apartment window behind Patricia.

"I need to see you." Bishop mouthed once he saw that he'd finally caught Aidan's attention.

Aidan's smile fell, but he picked it back up quickly as his gaze shifted back to Patrica, who was looking at him expectantly.

"So?" She tried to lean over an look at Aidan's fortune again.

"I just remembered I was picking up a shift for someone tonight. I have to go." Aidan slipped the fortune into his pocket as he stood quickly. "I'm really sorry about this. This was great. I'll see you soon." He leaned over and kissed Patricia, before bolting toward the door.

"Alright, see you soon?" Patricia squeaked out, her face scrunching in confusion as Aidan walked out.

Aidan walked out quickly and met Bishop in the alleyway behind the building. "What the Hell!?"

"I need someone at the Hospital to clean something up."

"And there isn't anyone else who can take care of it?" Aidan nearly hissed through gritted teeth.

Bishop made a face. Aidan was all too familiar with it. It was the 'do you really think so little of me?' face. "No. Otherwise I wouldn't have called on you, Aidan." 

"Fine." Aidan huffed as Bishop gave him the details before he started walking towards the hospital.

It wasn't the first time that Bishop had interrupted him while he was on a date. It wasn't even the first time Bishop hand interrupted him on a date with Patricia. Usually, Aidan didn't mind so much. He knew that sometimes he was needed. It was part of being a family. Everyone did their part. But Aidan really liked this girl. Loved her, even. She was the closest thing to it he'd had since Celene. Maybe even since his wife... He didn't want to lose her. And he knew it was stupid, but he thought maybe that fortune in his cookie was for real.

Bishop didn't intentionally ruin Aidan's dates. Not consciously, anyway. He was past denying to himself that he was jealous, but he wasn't petty either. So long as Aidan was still in some way his, even if that way was only being the loyal, favored son for the time being, he just wanted Aidan to be happy. And if more incidents seemed to happen when Aidan was busy with a girl he wasn't planning to eat, well that was an unfortunate coincidence. 

An unfortunate coincidence that happened once too often.

Patrica showed up at the hospital two days later. "Aidan... we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure." Aidan smiled, leading Patricia to the cafeteria and sitting down at a small table with her, pretending he didn't notice the look on her face. "What's up?"

"Aidan... I love you, but I'm not getting the same feeling from you." Patrica looked down, frowning.

Aidan reached out and took his girl's hand. "I love you, you know that."

"You sure don't act like it." Patricia pulled her hand back. "You leave, suddenly, all the time. I think we're having a nice night and then you bolt. And you won't even tell me why, or you blame it on work. The last time you said you were covering a shift I came by to see you... You weren't here. There's something more important to me in your life and you're lying to me about it. If that's the way it's going to be..." she took a deep breath, "then I don't think we should see each other anymore..."

Aidan had promised he wouldn't let Patrica know the truth, that he was a monster. It had never ended well when he'd let someone get close enough to see that side of him. They ran or died or worse. He was going to keep her safe. Nothing would happen to Patricia, even if that meant not having her. He only nodded as he pulled his own hand back and stood, taking a last look at her before turning and walking away.

He went to Sapp & Sons once he finished his shift. Aidan didn't know if wanted to blame Bishop and rip him apart or if he just wanted something familiar and comforting to go home to. That was a lie, he was still angry, he wanted the former far more than the latter. But Bishop wasn't there.

Bishop did return a few hours later, finding broken furniture and glass in the garage, papers scattered everywhere, and Aidan sitting with his back up against the old desk.

"It's hard to protect people." Aidan murmured as Bishop sat next to him silently. 

Bishop could bring up how Aidan should have just told her or compelled her or thought of a better lie and kept her. But he wouldn't. Not now, at least, while Aidan was an emotionless lump, too tired after his burst of anger to go at it again, but not ready to move on to another emotion yet.

"I know."

They sat together for a long time, Aidan not really caring, but Bishop just being there.

Bishop would always be there.

Until Aidan wrapped a wire around Bishop's neck and turned him into a pile of dust on an abandoned factory floor.

Aidan himself finally died some 60 years after that, about 3 months after his best friend Josh did. He didn't have the support system anymore, the reason not to kill, and he tried to find a new sort of family, but he couldn't, not quick enough to stop him from slaughtering a family of 3 at the park and gorging on them, hidden away in the public bathroom. He broke a low branch off a tree and plunged it into his heart the day after.

His body turned to dust, and his spirit went wherever it was that the souls of monsters end up, he really wasn't sure. 

Aidan marched right up to God or Satan or whoever was in charge and demanded an answer to what he thought must be the stupidest question he would ever ask, but he had to know. It had been nagging at him, just in the back of his mind, quietly, since that night eating Chinese food with Patricia and even now that he was dead he wasn't resting in peace with it still in his mind. "Why did I never find my true love?"

The being smiled at Aidan and shook its head. "He was right before you."

Aidan's face contorted in confusion as the being stepped aside. Bishop was there waiting.

 _Hell._ Aidan thought. _I went to Hell._


End file.
